Prior art detectors of changes in the magnitude or orientation of magnetic fields include inductive pickups and magnetoresistance effects in metals. Inductive pickup devices include the pickup heads commonly employed for the reading of magnetic tapes. Many magnetic bubble memories in current manufacture employ thin film permalloy elements as magnetoresistive detectors of magnetic bubble information (U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,995, issued Nov. 14, 1972 to A. H. Bobeck). Although these and other magnetic field detectors exist, magnetic information storage is an expanding field. Thus, different types of detectors which can be adapted to meet various device requirements are eagerly sought.